One Big Family
by tardychick
Summary: One Big Family! Peyton and Lucas together, but what about Brooke and ex-wife Jessica? Jake is with ? Nathan and Haley married so young. 16 years in the life of the gang from One Tree Hill.
1. Introductions

Introductions: Here is a list of everyone, and who they are married to, their kids, and who they are with. As I write I will add on to people. I may add a small summary about everyone and what has happened in their life in the past 17 years since the season finale. ............................  
  
Lucas – 32  
  
Ex-Wife: Jessica – 32  
  
Wife: Peyton  
  
Children:  
  
Jamie Lynn (With Brooke Davis) 16  
  
Chad (Step-Son) 15  
  
Michael (With Jessica) 13  
  
Brian (With Jessica) 12  
  
Kenith (With Jessica) 9  
  
Mark (Step-Son) 7  
  
Spencer (With Peyton) 4  
  
............................  
  
Jessica – 32  
  
Ex-Husband: Lucas – 32  
  
Children:  
  
Jamie Lynn (Step Daughter) 16  
  
Chad (With High School Boy Friend) 15  
  
Michael (With Lucas) 13  
  
Brian (With Lucas) 12  
  
Kenith (With Lucas) 9  
  
............................  
  
Peyton – 32  
  
Ex-Husband: Mark  
  
Husband: Lucas – 32  
  
Children: Mark Jr. (With Mark) 7  
  
Spencer (With Lucas) 4  
  
............................  
  
Haley – 32  
  
Husband: Nathan – 32  
  
Children:  
  
Nate Jr. (With Nathan) 14  
  
Skyler (With Nathan) 12  
  
Sophie (With Nathan) 3  
  
............................  
  
Nathan – 32  
  
Wife: Haley – 32  
  
Children:  
  
Nate Jr. (With Haley) 14  
  
Skyler (With Haley) 12  
  
Sophie (With Haley) 3  
  
............................  
  
Jake – 32  
  
Wife: Brooke – 32  
  
Children: Jenny (With Nikki) 17  
  
Jamie Lynn (Step Daughter) 16  
  
Ben (With Brooke) 13  
  
Bailey (With Brooke) 13  
  
............................  
  
Brooke – 32  
  
Husband: Jake – 32  
  
Children: Jenny (Step Daughter) 17  
  
Jamie Lynn (With Lucas) 16  
  
Ben (With Jake) 13  
  
Bailey (With Jake) 13  
  
............................  
  
Karen  
  
Husband: Keith  
  
Children: Lucas (With Dan) 32  
  
Kaylee (With Keith) 15  
  
Lucy (With Keith) 6  
  
Samuel (With Keith) 3  
  
............................  
  
Keith  
  
Wife: Karen  
  
Children: Lucas (Step Son, Nephew) 32  
  
Kaylee (With Karen) 15  
  
Lucy (With Karen) 6  
  
Samuel (With Karen) 3  
  
............................  
  
Deb  
  
Husband: Larry Sawyer  
  
Children: Nathan (With Dan) 32  
  
Peyton (Step Daughter) 32  
  
Grant (With Larry) 13  
  
Stephanie (With Larry) 12  
  
Paige (With Larry) 12  
  
............................  
  
Larry  
  
Wife: Deb  
  
Children: Nathan (Step Son) 32  
  
Peyton (With Anna) 32  
  
Grant (With Deb) 13  
  
Stephanie (With Deb) 12  
  
Paige (With Deb) 12  
  
............................  
  
Tardychick06 


	2. Past 16 Years

The past 16 years had been very interesting for the whole Tree Hill gang. Everything happened so fast, and yet it felt like the drama would never end.  
  
Lucas  
  
Only 16 when Brooke dropped the bomb on him that she was pregnant, Lucas stood by her through her entire pregnancy. Jake had helped him a lot also. He was worried as hell about being a father at 16. They decided that it was best for everyone if they just became friends. Lucas graduated high school and was accepted to UNC. He went into teaching there, where he hoped to one day be a basketball coach at UNC. He also started playing for the NBA his last year of college. Nathan and Jake also went to UNC and were drafted by the same team. During his senior year of high school, he had meet Jessica. She was 6 months pregnant at the time. Her high school boyfriend had left town after she had told him that she was pregnant. She moved to Tree Hill to live with her cousin. They started dating and Lucas proposed the night before graduation. They were truly in love, but it just wasn't meant to be. Almost 9 years after getting married they decided a divorce was the best thing for them, and their 5 kids, including Jamie Lynn (Lucas and Brooke's daughter) and Chad (Lucas's adoptive son). Lucas then started dating Peyton, she had just moved back to Tree Hill with her son Mark Jr. They have been married 5 years now, and have a 4-year-old boy. He's their honeymoon baby, as Brooke likes to say teasing them.  
  
...........................  
  
Jessica  
  
Jessica moved to Tree hill after her boyfriend left her when she told him she was pregnant. She met Luke at school and they started dating. The night before graduation Luke proposed and just a couple months later they were married. She decided to be a stay at home mom and watch Chad and Jamie while Brooke and Luke went to UNC. Jessica now is a teacher; she decided to go to school after Luke and Brooke both graduated.  
  
..............................  
  
Peyton  
  
Peyton went to UNC with the rest of the gang and that's where she met Mark. He was nice and caring, but he showed a different side when they got married. Peyton finally divorced him and moved back to Tree Hill with her son Mark Jr. She and Luke started dating and got married soon after. 9 months later Spencer was born. He was so much like bother Luke and Peyton.  
  
..............................  
  
Haley  
  
Haley moved in with Nathan after they got married, and graduated as the school's Valedictorian. 2 months after graduation she found out that she was pregnant with Nate Jr. She was accepted to UNC, where her and Nathan attended with the rest of the gang. She majored in Journalism, and now writes for a big newspaper in NC. During her 2nd year of college she became pregnant with Skyler, and then 9 years later had Sophie. Haley is now working from home to be with Sophie, and is 8 months pregnant with their 4th child.  
  
..............................  
  
Nathan  
  
Nathan graduated in the top of his class, thanks to Haley's help in school. He was accepted to UNC, and was drafted with Lucas and Jake to the NBA. He still plays for the NBA currently in NC.  
  
..............................  
  
Jake  
  
After leaving Tree Hill, Jake decided to fight Nikki for Jenny. He won and got complete custody of her with no visitation rights to Nikki. Jake then moved back home to attend school in Tree Hill with his friends. He and Brooke got close soon after Jamie Lynn was born, he helped her out with things she didn't know about babies, basically everything. They started dating their senior year and were married there 2nd year of college.  
  
..............................  
  
Brooke  
  
Brooke and Lucas decided that it would be best if they were just friends and dated other people, she had Jamie and then started to date Jake. They got married during their 2nd year of college. Ben and Bailey were born not more then a year later. Brooke was a fashion designer for a big company that was located in NY, but she convinced them to start a branch in NC so she could live in Tree Hill.  
  
..............................  
  
Karen  
  
Karen and Keith started dating at the end of the summer, Keith moved back to Tree Hill when they decided to get married. They got married only 3 months later, and less then a year after that Kaylee was born. Karen opened another Café in a town nearby and currently has 10 cafés in NC and SC. A couple years later Lucy was born, and then 3 years after Samuel was born.  
  
..............................  
  
Keith  
  
Keith moved back to Tree Hill and married Karen. He bought back his shop from Dan and helped Karen open several more Cafés. Keith also teaches Auto Shop at Tree Hill High School during the school year.  
  
..............................  
  
Deb  
  
Deb divorced dan and not to long after started dating Peyton's dad Larry. They really hitted it off and got married just a couple months after Keith and Karen. 2 years later Grant was born. Deb helped Karen open a couple more cafés and just a year later the twins were born.  
  
..............................  
  
Larry  
  
Started dating Deb, and got married just a couple months after Keith and Karen. Is still working but doesn't go on so many trips this time, he promised himself that he would be around more for Grant and the twins then he was when Peyton was young.  
  
..............................  
  
Note: This is just a little background info on what has happened in the past 16 years since the season 1 finale. Chapter 2 should be out by tomorrow.  
  
Tardychick06 


	3. Chapter 1 One Big Family!

One Big Family  
  
Title Ideas: I'm not too fond of the title "One Big Family" so if ANYONE has any ideas please e-mail them to me at the address, I gave under suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill; I do own any characters that are not on the show. You can read about them on the Introduction page.  
  
Spoiler: Takes place 17 years after season 1. Brooke was really pregnant in my version. But Lucas also went to Charleston with Keith, and Haley and Nathan did get married. So everything but the false pregnancy happened in my version.  
  
..............................  
  
"Mom! Why do I have to go to his house this weekend?" Chad questioned his mom.  
  
"I already told you once Chad, I am going to CA this weekend for Aunt Katie's wedding, I'm her Maid of Honor." Jessica replied setting yet another shirt into her suit case.  
  
"Then why can't I just stay home for the weekend?" he asked flopping down on the bed. This caused her suitcase to do a little bounce and fall off the bed upside down.  
  
"Chad!" Jessica said bending down and picking up the suitcase and placing it back onto the bed. "You're 15, there is no way I am leaving you home alone for an entire weekend. You're already going to a friends house for the week, why can't you just do what we ask?" she questioned him.  
  
"Couldn't I stay somewhere else?" he asked again.  
  
"Chad, its your dad's weekend to have you guys anyway, I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"Stop saying that already. He's their dad, not mine." Chad said annoyed and now standing up to walk out of the room.  
  
"What are you talking about Chad?" Jessica questioned sitting down on the bed where Chad had just been sitting.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean MOM!" He replied with an emphasis on mom, and walking out of her room, and slamming his door.  
  
Jessica stood up, and walked into the hall, she walked to his room and opened the door. "No I don't know what you are talking about Chad. Now if you wouldn't mind explaining why you seem to be mad at your father and I, I would greatly appreciate it." She told him walking into his room.  
  
"Stop calling him that! I'm 15, not 5. I don't need a dad anymore!" Chad yelled.  
  
"Stop yelling this instant Chad, you're sure acting like your 5." She replied.  
  
"Fine," he said calmly, "Just stop calling him my dad then."  
  
"Chad he is your father, what is this all about really?" she questioned.  
  
"This is what its about mom. Lucas is not my dad! I don't want him to be, and you can't ever change that he's not."  
  
"How could you say that Chad?!?! He is to your father! He has raised you since the day you were born. He adopted you when you were only 2 months old, if that is not a father then I do not know what is." Se replied now getting angry.  
  
"That was when you guys were engaged, that's the only reason that he adopted me, but you guys are divorced now, you have been for almost 6 years. There is no reason for me to call him dad anymore."  
  
"Chad, that does not matter, your father loves you. Now drop this attitude already." She replied. Just then a dingdong, could be heard throughout the house. "We'll finish this conversation later." She said walking out of his room and towards the door.  
  
"Oh hey Lucas, come in," she said opening the door.  
  
A very wet Lucas stepped in the house, "thanks," he said  
  
"I didn't know it was raining," she said looking outside.  
  
"Its not, our son just decided to get me with his water gun," he said with a grin.  
  
"He gets more like you everyday," she said handing him a towel from the linen closet. "And I won't remind you that you were the genus that insisted on buying it for him for his 9th birthday." She said with a smile.  
  
"How did I know he would use it on me?" he replied with an innocent smile.  
  
"Just dry off, Michael and Brian are ready, they're stuff is right here," she said pointing to two duffle bags on the floor. "Kenny's is in his room," she replied.  
  
"What about Chad?" he asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask him yourself," she replied.  
  
Just then Chad walking down the stairs holding a bag, he walked in-between Jessica and Lucas tossing his bag onto the other two and walked back up to his room.  
  
"What was that about?" Lucas questioned after Chad was back upstairs.  
  
"Not too sure myself, some teen thing I'm assuming, but he might be trouble this weekend." She replied not really wanting to tell him that Chad had blown up at her for Lucas being called his "dad".  
  
"Jessica, what's really going on?" Lucas questioned her.  
  
"What makes you think that I know what's going on?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I know you Jessica, I can read you like a book, now would you mind telling me what's going on with our son?" he asked.  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Chad yelled from his room, he had been standing in his doorway the entire time listening to their conversation.  
  
"That's what's going on," she replied.  
  
The two walked into that living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Ok Jessica would you mind explaining to me?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Lucas I don't know, honestly. Chad was arguing with me about going to your house this weekend, and then he started yelling at me to stop calling you his dad. He went into his room and told me that you were only his father because we were together and to give it up now, since we have been divorced almost 6 years." Jessica explained.  
  
Lucas was highly confused by this; him and Chad had always had a great father-son relationship. They always did things together, and Chad would talk to him about girls, and things.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him." Lucas said standing up.  
  
.................................  
  
"Why do you look so happy?" Jake said kissing his wife on the lips.  
  
"Because of this," she said handing him a small gift box.  
  
"What's this for?" he questioned sitting down on their couch.  
  
"Just open it will ya," she said with a smile still on her face.  
  
He carefully untied the yellow ribbon that was tied around the bow, he lifted off the lid. Inside was yellow tissue paper, he carefully removed the bundled of paper. Inside the box laid a small knitted pair of yellow baby booties, a baby bottle with a yellow top, a yellow pacifier, a white bib with a yellow trim.  
  
He looked back at her, her eyes lit up with joy; he leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
"So your happy?" she questioned as they pulled apart.  
  
"Overjoyed Brooke!" he replied kissing her once again. "When did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"Today, I had an appointment at 10am this morning. It took every ounce I had to wait until you got home to tell you." She said with a smile.  
  
"How far?" he asked.  
  
"A little over 2 months." She replied.  
  
He leaned in and they started kissing again, it quickly turned into a very heated make-out season.  
  
"Hemmem," a voice rang through the room. Jake and Brooke quickly pulled apart to see two teens standing in the room.  
  
"It seems like they are always doing that," Jamie said starting to laugh.  
  
"I know, every time I come home there they are making out on the couch." Jenny teased.  
  
"OK ladies, is there something you want?" Jake asked sitting up on the couch.  
  
"Well why are you and mom making out on the couch, you have a room for that," Jamie replied.  
  
Jake just looked at her shocked by her response, Brooke just broke into laughter. "True, but we save our room for the night," Brooke replied.  
  
"Ewe Brooke! I do NOT want to know anything about yours and my dad's sex life!" Jenny said pretended to gag.  
  
"Then don't ask," Brooke said with a grin.  
  
"So again is there a reason for the make-out session?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well actually..." Jake said before being cut off by Brooke.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Brooke said smiling.  
  
"Oh that's great mom!" Jamie said hugging Brooke.  
  
"Yeah that's great Brooke" Jenny said also walking over to her and hugging her  
  
"When did you find out?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Today," Jake replied.  
  
"Well its about time I got another sibling," Jamie said laughing.  
  
Brooke and Jake just started laughing; they all knew it was true. Jamie had the most siblings out of everyone; she had 2 stepbrothers, a stepsister. 5 brothers and a sister.  
  
"Seems like its been forever since I got a new brother." She said laughing.  
  
"Hey you could have a sister this time," Brooke replied.  
  
"Yeah you're my only chance for a sister, dad seems to only have boys," she replied. "Well besides me." She said blushing after realizing she had just implied that she was a boy. "Well anyway mom, I was wondering if I could eat over here tonight, Chad, and them are staying the weekend at Dad's and its going to get very loud over there." Jamie said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"You can't just keep avoiding Chad Jamie." Brooke told her sitting down next to her."  
  
"I will as long as possible." She replied.  
  
........................  
  
"Nathan?" Haley questioned walking in the garage door, with a three-year- old on her hip, and a bag of groceries in the other. Her very round and pregnant stomach squished in-between.  
  
"Haley!" Nathan said quickly grabbing both the bag and the three-year-old out of her hands. "Nate!" Nathan quickly said giving his son a glare.  
  
"What! I tried to carry all of the bags in, honestly, she refused to let me carry Sophie in also." He said setting down two bags on the counter.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Haley said taking the light jacket off of the little girl.  
  
"Haley, why must you do this every time? You're 8 and a half months pregnant, you're going to make yourself go into early labor." Nathan told her.  
  
"And I will tell you again, just like the other three times, I hate always having people wait on me like I might explode, I can carry my own daughter in the house." She replied.  
  
"She's three, she can walk." He said. "Right Princess?" he said looking at the little girl.  
  
"Right daddy." She said hopping off the counter and running into the living room and pulling toys out of the toy box.  
  
"See Haley, Sophie is completely capable of taking care of herself, and that's why we have two sons, so they can help out." Nathan said jokingly.  
  
"Oh thanks dad." Nate said shutting the fridge after putting away the last bag of groceries. "I'm going to my room, call me if mom needs anything." He said before exiting the kitchen.  
  
"Yey, they're gone," Nathan said leaning in and kissing Haley passionately on the lips.  
  
"Yey for me," she said with a smile and kissing him again.  
  
..................  
  
"Chad?" Lucas said standing outside of his son's room knocking on the door.  
  
"Go away Lucas," Chad yelled from inside his room.  
  
Lucas opened the door; he knew waiting for Chad to open it wasn't going to get him anywhere.  
  
"I didn't say you could come in Lucas!" Chad yelled at Lucas.  
  
"Chad never call me Lucas again, my name is not Lucas to you, and it's Dad." Lucas said sitting down on Chad's computer chair.  
  
"Why, you're not my father!" Chad replied.  
  
"I am too your father Chad," Lucas replied, he was getting upset by Chad's actions. His whole life the one thing he wanted was to have a father that loved him, since Chad's real father had abandoned Chad like Dan had, Lucas had stepped in like Keith had. But this time as his legal father. He was on his birth certificate, and had also legally adopted him when he was 2 months old.  
  
"No your not! You're my step-dad, or you were!" Chad yelled back.  
  
"Chad, you do not speak to your father like that," Jessica said from the doorway, she had been walking passed Chad's opened door when she heard the argument.  
  
"Why won't you two get it through your head! You are NOT my father!" Chad screamed pointing to Lucas, "You never were, and never will be! And I don't want you to be!" he screamed running down the steps and out the door, slamming the front door behind him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jessica asked Lucas.  
  
"Don't worry Jess, he'll come around. You go, or you'll miss your flight. I'll leave a key under the doormat here for him to get in, and I'll come back and get him tonight." Lucas reassured her.  
  
"What id he won't come?" she questioned.  
  
"Then I'll have Nathan or Jake come and spend the night here with him, I won't let him stay home alone. Don't worry." He replied.  
  
"What id he doesn't come home?" she questioned again.  
  
"Jess he will, and if he doesn't I'll call the police, I mean I'm not going to just let him run free when he's in trouble, I'm just as worried as you are." Lucas replied.  
  
"You promise you will call me if he doesn't show up?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, but your not going to come home, this is your sister's wedding, it only happens once, now go." Lucas said nudging Jess out the door.  
  
"Thanks Luke," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
........................  
  
Note: Please Read & Review this story; I would love to know what you think about it. It's an idea that I just came up with in the last week. I will continue it if I think there is some interest in it.  
  
Suggestions: If you have any suggestions on what should happen, please feel free to e-mail me at tardychick06yahoo.com  
  
Tardychick06 


	4. Chater 2 Sorting things Out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Tree Hill

"Sorting things Out"

"So do you have any idea where he is?" Jake asked Lucas as they walked down the street towards the park with flashlights.

"Nope, not really. I already called all of his friends, he's not at any of their houses." Lucas replied.

"He more then likely just went to the park and played some ball, that's what I always did when I went at it with my dad." Nathan replied.

Chad had been sitting underneath a tree listening to the guy's conversation. After he ran away from his moms he had gone to the park to shoot some hoops and think, when it got dark he decided to just walk around until could think of somewhere to go. But when he heard the guys coming he ran and hid so they wouldn't see him.

"Can we go home already?" Chad asked stepping out from the tree he was standing under.

"Chad do you realize we have been looking for you for over an hour now?" Luke said not wanting him to see the relief in his voice.

"Well you've found me now so let's go home and get this stupid weekend over with already." Chad replied as he started walking back towards his mom's house.

"Thanks guys." Luke told them for helping. "No problem if my kid were missing you would help too." Jake replied.

Nathan took off and headed for home, he hated being away from Haley when he knew that she could have the baby at really any moment and with her being as damn stubborn as she was she wouldn't take any one's help.

The car ride back to Luke's was quiet, neither of them said anything. Luke decided he needed to break the silence. "Your stuff is already over at the house." He said simply. "Dad I'm sorry about earlier today." Chad replied. "Yeah whatever Chad." Luke replied. He wasn't going to let Chad get off the hook that easy.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked. Luke thought about this for a moment before he decided to answer. "Why don't you tell me why you said the things you did and then I'll decide if I forgive you or not." He replied.

"I don't know why," Chad replied. He honestly didn't know why he had done any of the things that he had but he didn't really care. Some of him had felt that way for years, ever since he had found out that he had another dad out there somewhere that didn't want him. "Well then I guess you're grounded." Luke replied as he pulled into the driveway.

"So you want to talk?" Brooke asked sitting down on Jamie's bed. Jamie and Jenny shared a room; it was the second largest room in the house and had two beds, two desks with computers on them. Four dressers and a very large walk in closet. Both Jenny and Jamie loved to shop they had taken after Brooke a little too much.

"No thanks mom," Jamie replied not looking up from her chair at the computer. "Jamie your welcome to stay as long as you'd like, you know that. But you can't hide here forever you know." Brooke said. She was worried about her daughter and wanted to help. "Mom it's just for the weekend until Jessica gets back and then I go back to dad's house." She replied. She knew her mom wanted to help but this was something that she couldn't take care of.

"Ok but if you want to talk I'll be in my room reading up on cute baby names." She said with a smile.

Just then Jamie was once again interrupted, "Hey Jam," Jenny said as she walked in. "Let me guess mom sent you in here to talk to me right?" "Busted, but you can have half the 20 if you want," Jenny offered. Jamie laughed; her mom was crazy and willing to do anything for her. Even pay Jenny to come and talk. "But you know I would have come and talked to you anyway even if mom hadn't paid me." She replied in her own defense. "So what's up?" she asked.

"If you promise not to tell my mom I'll tell you ok." She replied. "OK I won't tell mom, but does it have to do with Chad like she thinks?" she asks. "Do you remember what happened a couple months ago?" Jamie asked sitting down across from Jenny on her own bed. "You mean with Liz and Chad?" she asked.

"Yeah, well Liz called me this weekend from collage," Jamie replied. "And?" "And she's pregnant." "What!?!" Jenny yelled. "Shh, do you want mom coming in here and finding out." Jamie replied. "Oh sorry, continue." Jenny said pretending to sip her mouth shut and then "toss" the key across the room. "I don't know, I mean I was mad as hell when Chad told me that he and Liz were dating, I mean she is almost 20 and he's only 15. It was so weird being around him because all we would do is fight, and we never fought growing up." She remembered back to just a couple months ago when Chad had admitted to dating Jamie's best friend. "I just can't believe that he didn't tell me, she said she told him over 2 months ago! I thought if I was over there I would just start screaming at him and well then everyone would find out. I don't know what to do."

"What are they going to do?" Jenny asked. "She doesn't know, I mean she replied with, 'I'm only in collage' but of course Chad's just in High school he can't raise a kid." Jamie replied. "Dad was only 15 when Nikki had me, and your parents were 16, and Jessica was 17. It's not impossible ya know." She replied trying to help out Jamie. "I know, but I better go and talk to him before he gets himself into anymore trouble then he is already in with Dad." She replied hugging her sister and leaving the room.

Please Read and Review

Tardychick06


End file.
